fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Reikun Niharya
Appearence Reikun has short black hair, moon-ly coloured eyes, is 6,4feet tall and 147 pounds, he isn't very muscular, but is trained to land in incredibly strong hits, Reikun has a scar from the time when Yami Encrusted came to his town, going from his left eye to his nose. And he's pretty cool (as in the original meeting, not like the:Yo brooooo!) Personality Reikun is a very shy, young man, he doesn't like people due to him maybe losing them like his family, but really he is warm-hearted and friendly. Reikun likes to practice his Midnight magic in the S-Class training room, he's also able to use a tiny bit of rock magic, due to Jura learning him it. History Reikun Niharya was born in the western desert in a land by Fiore, the desert's name was Khorna, named after the legendary dragon said to roam the desert. One day, the guild Yami Encrusted came to the desert, and killed off the villagers in the town, and kidnapping the children, what they didn't know was a little child they never saw, like he disappeared in the dark. Reikun began roaming the desert wanting revenge for what Yami Encrusted did, one day he saw a dragon's nest, it seemed like it was emptied, and that the dragon must have had moved, he stayed there for the night, and exactly at 12PM a midnight black dragon came down soaring from the sky, into her nest, and found the little boy, luckily for him, she loves some humans. She took care of him and learned him the ways of Midnight Magic, later on, the dragon disappeared and once again, the boy began roaming the land, until he joined the guild Lamia Scale Magic and Abilities Magic Name of magic *'Midnight Slash ''' - Reikun goes down on the ground, and a moonlight shines on him, blinding his enemies, then he punches them out from nowhere.'' *'Midnight Heal ''' - The midnight drakon, was known to have healing abilities, learning Reikun to heal people, but it's most efficient at midnight.'' *'Midnight Pillar ''' - Reikun summons a moonlight that shines all over an big area, making his enemies blind and it's easy for him to attack them.'' *'Midnight Sound ''' - Reikun screams a spell and a very loud sound comes screeching into his enemies ears, making them deaf. '' *'Midnight Soul ''' - Reikun goes into a form of of moonlight and darkness, making his it very hard for his enemies to land a hit on him, making this one of Reikun's strongest attacks.'' Dragon Slayer's Secret Art's Hasn't learned any yet Unique spells *'Stone Pillar ''' - Reikun learned this attack by Jura, one of the wizard saints and uses it as a defense. '' Unison Raids Other Ability's Quotes *"I would be careful if I were you, because I can easily make you suffer on the moon..." Reikun to Enemy Major Battles *'None yet ''' Time line *'X764 ''' - Born'' *'X765 ''' - Found left in the woods by his parents by the ice dragon Toketsu who took him in as his own son.'' *'X767 ''' - Aisu takes his first steps guided by Toketsu.'' *'X770 ''' - Aisu uses his first Ice Dragon Magic attack.'' *'X773 ''' - AIsu and Yoru Suta meet for the first time. Unfortunately both forget this. '' *'X776 ''' - Aisu is now 11 and is able to use all his magic.'' *'X777 (20th of February) ''' - Toketsu got ill and was killed by Akuma Shiko and Lue Shockwuva over night. Leaving Aisu to look for shelter on his own.'' *'X777 (7th of July) ''' - Aisu walks into the Fairy Tail guild and is given food and a place to stay.'' *'X778 ''' - Aisu is now a full member of Fairy Tail.'' *'X784 ''' - Aisu and Yoru go to fight the dark guild Yami Encrusted. Later on some of the Fairy Tail members go to Tenrou Island.'' *'X785 ''' - Fairy Tail core members have been gone for a year, Team Aisu meet Aisu Attakai for the first time and fight.'' *'X787 ''' - Aisu and Lizzy Marry'' *'X789 '''- Reina is born into the Samui family.'' *'X790 ''' - Aisu becomes an S-Class Mage for Fairy Tail.'' *'X791 (March 23rd) ''' - Yuta is born in to the Samui family.'' *'X791 (Around April) ''' - Fairy Tail Core members return.'' *'X791 (July 1st to 5th) ''' - Grand Magical Games (Team Aisu out on a mission to stop Yami Encrusted one last time) '' *'X791 July 7th ''' - Team Aisu arrives in the capital city minutes before the dragons appear, Aisu and his team each fight a dragon on their own. The dragon Aisu battles is one of the strongest Dragons ever to live, bigger than Acnologia yet weaker. During the battle the dragon flings Aisu into a building causing a wall to fall onto him, creating a cut on his head, in addition to this a sharp roof tile falls and cuts Aisu's eye. '' *'X791 - X808 ''' - Rested with his family and trained monthly with Yoru.'' *'X808 ''' - New Grand Magical Games. Team Aisu enters along with his son's team; Team Yuta.'' *'X809 ''' - Aisu Attakai attacks the Fairy Tail Guild (Earthland) and ends up joining bodies with Aisu Samui; making Yami Aisu, who is evil, and is killed in the end by Attakai when they depart bodies. '' <--- Edit the timeline Dean, I'm not good at them Trivia *Reikun was made up by me, Marius, whilst being bored <-- more examples...edit it. Category:Characters Category:Lamia Scale Members Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male